Make Room
by Sinceslicedbread
Summary: Things at Smithy Cottage are a little cramped. Can Aaron and Jackson find comfort?


**Make Room**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from these characters.**

**A/N I would like to dedicate this story to GirlWednesday who has the patience of a saint.**

Jackson woke up finding it difficult to breathe again and he knew why. Aaron was laying across him. Well on top of him would be a more accurate description. He had stayed over at Aaron's for the third time this week and after some aerobic exercise they had fallen asleep in his single bed. How they had managed to get any sleep was a mystery which still baffled Jackson.

They had settled into what could only be described as a human jigsaw puzzle. Aaron's head was face down beside Jackson's on the pillow, his entire body was draped across his own, whilst his raised left knee was curled across Jackson's right hip. He was well and truly pinned down. The rescue services would have had their work cut out for them, trying to retrieve him.

He didn't mind though. He liked that Aaron needed to feel his flesh throughout the night. He would often turn his face to nuzzle his neck whilst they slumbered. Sometimes Jackson was brought back to consciousness by Aaron's hand playing with a nub of flesh he had on his hip. The potential for a love-handle if Jackson was ever to let things slip.

Today Jackson had been woken because he could feel Aaron's stomach rumbling. They had skipped tea the night before, in order to have more "quality" time together and Aaron's frame was now complaining.

Even though he knew it was pointless, Jackson tried to disengage himself from his boyfriend.

Boyfriend, wow there was a loaded word. Best not say that out loud, in case it provoked another case of the collie-wobbles in the man doing his best to press Jackson's imprint into his sheets permanently.

"Aaron, Aaron, can you just shift mate? Nature calls."

No response.

"Ari just a little bit yeah?"

Nothing. It was like he had temporarily flat-lined and was in another realm.

I know what'll work Jackson thought. He brought his hand over to Aaron's head, took his time and aimed a well-placed flick on Aaron's left ear.

The sound was impressive.

The result was immediate.

"Fuck, J, no man!"

Aaron's head sprung up straight away, his body landing heavily on Jackson's again after its unexpected mini flight.

"Jeez J" he grumbled, once his eyes had focused on the man sharing his bed. "You know I prefer a kiss first thing" he added smiling now, despite his stinging ear.

"Well I'd prefer some elbow room but this is what it is" Jackson replied.

"Seriously though, move before I replicate what our real-live donkey did on the stage at my school's Nativity play in Year 3."

"Ewww go, go." Aaron rolled onto his side with speed, anything to avoid the scenario he'd already been informed of.

Jackson wasted no time in getting to his feet and almost ran to the door.

"Umm aren't you forgetting something?"

Jackson stopped and frowned, bemused.

"Kecks?"

Jackson flushed. He was so comfortable being naked around Aaron, he forgot that others may not admire the view in quite the same way he did.

"Oh thanks babe. Don't want Paddy thinking I'm training for the Full Monty."

"Hey, when you get back, can you run through your routine?" Aaron added with a glint in his eye. "You don't have to leave your hat on."

-OOO-

The kitchen at Smithy Cottage was not the world's largest. Currently it was being stretched to its capacity.

Paddy was busy making toast for Aaron, his partner Jackson and Rhona, who had stopped by for a breakfast meeting and had stayed for a chinwag.

On the surface Paddy expressed annoyance. He was a fan of the gentle approach to the day. A mug of tea, sipped slowly in quiet contemplation of the day's forthcoming events. With or without the radio playing Soft FM in the background.

In truth Paddy enjoyed the family setting. He had stopped thinking of Aaron as some irksome trouble-maker, lodging with him until his patience would finally snap.

He now thought of him as his step-son. There for the foreseeable future, as long as he wanted to be.

The road to step-fatherhood had been painful, literally. Paddy could still feel the echoes of the wounds inflicted on him by Aaron. He hadn't meant it though and Paddy knew this. Aaron had just been caught up in the maelstrom of his teenage emotions. Not knowing which way to turn he had just lashed out in the desperate desire to hit something he could cling onto for dear life. He hit Paddy and Paddy had clung back. Together they had both washed up on the shore of understanding, acceptance and love.

It was Aaron's first visit.

Paddy smiled softly to himself, Aaron was a world away from that frightened ball of fury now. He was taking great strides towards becoming the man that he could be. That's not to say he was accomplished in all the areas he needed to be. No, but he was trying and appreciating that the end result was worth all the effort.

That was all that Paddy could wish for; a present, stable, guilt-free Aaron, although there were days he wished for manners as well.

"Oi, haven't you heard of sharing? Maybe Jackson would like some breakfast too?" He reprimanded his step-son.

"Nah, he's keeping his figure trim for me," came the reply.

For that Aaron received a stern look from Paddy, a smirk from Rhona and a sharp jab in the ribs from his hungry partner.

"Meyhbe not, here you go then." Aaron offered Jackson his final crust, which Jackson suggestively took from his fingers with an open mouth.

"Is that all you're going to offer me?" He purred.

Momentarily forgetting where he was Aaron dipped his eyes, locking onto Jackson's dilating irises and growled.

"You know I always offer you everything I've got."

Rhona coughed loudly at this point drawing attention to herself.

"Er boys, still in the room."

Both boys jumped apart and busied themselves in reading the same newspaper article, upside-down.

Sensing that this would be an ideal moment to raise this, Paddy spoke up.

"Will you be staying over again tonight Jackson?"

"Yeah" Jackson sought quick confirmation from Aaron before continuing "if that's ok with you?"

"Of course it is , I just wondered whether you were comfortable enough or whether things were going bump in the night?"

As Paddy progressed through that last sentence, he began to realise what a car crash it was turning out to be, but he felt powerless to stop it. The best he could do was to slow down the pace of it, so that the last four words were delivered at the speed of three miles per hour.

Yes Paddy wore size 13's.

"We're fine Paddy." Aaron responded in an near whisper.

"Snug?" Paddy asked, just unable to stop himself.

"Comfy" Jackson said with finality.

The sound of early morning birdsong could be heard solidly for the next minute or two.

"So what about the game last night?" Rhona eventually said with false brightness, rescuing all concerned from the wreckage of the last conversation.

No permanent damage had been done. Aaron was aware that Paddy would never embarrass him on purpose, it was just that his love for him veered off course occasionally.

Normal service was resumed once Paddy had poured everyone a cup of tea and Jackson had raised the never ending mystery of Aaron's love of tucking his trousers into his socks. Even Clyde raised his head to listen to his explanation; it was puzzling after all.

-OOO-

Aaron could never be described as a fussy eater. He could easily remember the many occasions that acquiring a meal, any meal was an achievement in itself. It was just that sometimes he felt as though he had eaten the entire lunch menu at the Woolie at least twice. On days such as these, he liked to sneak home and help himself to a peanut butter and cheese and onion crisp sandwich. Paddy had threatened to make him clean all the animal cages, if he caught sight of the remnants of another one of these concoctions; but Aaron prided himself on his cunning and stealth and had still been able to keep up this weekly treat, without detection. In fact, he patted the outside of his hoodie pocket, where his Grab Bag size of crisps was already waiting to service his needs. Today was going to be a very enjoyable lunch-time indeed.

Plans change.

As Aaron drew near to Smithy Cottage, he couldn't fail to notice that he was not the only tradesman who had made it his destination this lunch-time.

A large (originally) white van was parked next to the green. Two men seemed to be taking instruction from Paddy, who was displaying usually hidden leadership qualities.

Aaron's interest was piqued. It was unlike Paddy to organise covert operations, so Aaron knew something was up.

As the workmen disappeared inside, Aaron strode up to Paddy and asked.

"What's that?"

If Paddy was surprised to see Aaron by his side, he hid it well.

"That my fellow-me-lad is a bed. A double-bed in fact."

"What do ye want a new bed fer?"

"It's not for me numbnut, it's for you and Jackson."

"Whaaat?!" Aaron's hand flew to his mouth in shock before hitting his forehead in despair.

Paddy employed his "if I just keep talking everything will be alright." tactic.

"I know it's great to be as snug -as-a-bug-in-a-rug but it must be cramped in yours, now that Jackson's here so often. Not that I'm complaining. I like the lad. As do you - clearly."

Paddy tactfully looked away as Aaron's face filled with colour.

"So now you'll have more room to, room to er relax."

Paddy's feet were still no smaller and now it was his turn to add a natural blush to his cheeks.

"Come on then, give us a hand. You can thank me later."

Aaron, too stunned to say anything slipped into to delivery-man mode. He and Paddy managed to manoeuvre the wooden head-board in the Cottage.

Aaron tried not to think about the fact that Paddy, had given serious thought to his and Jackson's sleeping arrangements. That he was concerned as to the quality of sleep being had.

No, he wasn't going to dwell on that.

Putting his back into his work, he heard his crisps crunch and burst free from their holding bay. This was not the lunch-time Aaron had planned. Not at all.

-OOO-

Aaron noted with a shake of his head, that the delivery men's work ethic left a lot to be desired. They had done the bare minimum i.e. delivered the bed and had left his room looking a right state. With a sigh he set about righting their wrongs. He needed to rearrange his belongings around his new resting place.

Aaron wasn't one for sentimentality, but he was sorry to see his single bed go. He and it had been through a number of firsts together. Sinking down on to his new undressed mattress Aaron let his thoughts flow freely.

The first time he had encountered his old bed was when he'd been dragged to Paddy's in the riptide that is commonly referred to, as his mother (he used the term loosely back then) Chas. She and Paddy had been Love's Young Dream - supposedly and he'd had the joy of sharing in this dream.

From afar. From his bedroom.

He'd stormed up the stairs and slammed the door (the first of many times), he preceded to kick it and the wall and the bed for good measure.

He'd felt frustrated, angry and entombed.

He would hide under the covers of his adoptive bed when the stereophonic sucky-face noises had become too much. He hated that.

He'd even tried to climb out of the window the next day to escape but Paddy had cannily just painted the windows, so they were temporarily welded shut.

Aaron gave a wry smile now, sometimes that man's not as daft as he looks.

In fact, with hindsight Aaron could see a pattern to the early days. Paddy had managed to thwart him in every initial escapade.

The first time Aaron had skived off school and had managed to make his way back to bed like a well-trained homing pigeon, Paddy had mysteriously appeared twenty minutes later and had re-directed him back to school; who hadn't appeared too thrilled at his initiative.

The first time he had "liberated" some lager from Viv's shop and was enjoying his own private Happy Hour, perched cross-legged on his bed, Paddy had just happened to be dropping off some clean towels and spotted him and his stash. He was frog-marched back to the scene of his latest crime to return the remaining goods and to apologise. Aaron hadn't spoken to Paddy for a week after that. The man was a tool, or so he thought at the time.

The turning point came when Chas and Paddy had split, suddenly the thought of spending more undiluted time with his mum had sent Aaron scurrying to his bolthole. He had refused to come out of his room. Spending hours lying on his bed, contemplating his future. It was then that he'd realised that this was the first time he had felt at home. This was his refuge. His sanctuary. He wanted to stay, even if it meant sharing his living space with a stuttering, increasingly kind-hearted fool (or so he thought).

Chas left. He stayed. He cried, with his bed as his only witness.

Things became easier, with the arrival of Clyde, his dog, although Paddy was stubborn and kept insisting he was actually his. Whatever Padster.

For the first time he had something to care for, (something to love Paddy had said. That man talked such rubbish, kinda). He had something that cared for him too.

Time and time again Paddy had insisted that Clyde could not sleep on his bed, but time and time again Aaron would wake up with no feeling in his feet as Clyde ignored Paddy (with a little help from Aaron). In the end a blind-eye was shown although Aaron was made responsible for removing all the dog hairs from his bedding.

Aaron's smiles turned a little sadder as he recalled more recent events.

His bed was his first place Aaron had fully confessed his feelings for boys to Paddy.

The first place he had really opened up and talked about how he had been fighting with himself since he was thirteen. Fighting his feelings, his thoughts. Kyle initially had sparked his interest but now he was going into freefall. Adam, Jackson, maybe? He was disgusted with himself and he knew that everyone else was too, but these feelings wouldn't go away. They were knocking him sideways. They were taking up more and more of his time and now he felt they were out of control. They were making him do things. Kiss Adam. Use Holly. Visit Gay bars. Think that this might be a possibility. This might work. It was madness. He had to be stopped.

His bed was the first place he'd allowed anyone to see him cry.

It was the first place he had accepted comfort from anyone.

Paddy had held him while he sobbed.

He had said crazy things, like it was ok to think like this, to be like this.

That he could be happy with a man, live with a man, love a man.

Love, he mentioned that word more than once; but who wants love at eighteen?

What lad ever says he's looking for love?

It was all very confusing and yet…

Aaron stopped thinking of Paddy as a clueless lemon. He was ok. He was a friend.

Even so he'd had to leave his friend. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and thought he could out-run the voices in his head. It worked for three freezing nights only.

His single bed was calling him and he had to return home.

His bed had provided much needed therapy, he was an out-patient returning for his treatment.

It was in his bed that he had devised his life-long plan. As long as he never looked at a man, _like that, _as long as he _never_ _touched a man_, he would be fine. He would be gay only in his head (only Paddy really knew anyway, oh and Adam, and Jackson but no-one else needed to _ever_).

Aaron actually laughed out loud, he'd really thought this template of denial was going to be his blue-print for life. He had failed to see that his hideaway had been built on quicksand. He'd grown a lot in a year.

He tried not to chuckle as he remembered that he had lain his clothing options for his first date _with a man _on his bed. Never had he taken so much care with his appearance. He had been scared, well bricking it actually, but he had summoned the strength from somewhere to make it out the door. He had begun to believe his future was calling.

Of course, he would always be grateful to his single bed, as it housed the memory of his first time with Jackson.

Aaron now sprawled across his replacement haven, recalling the first time he and Jackson had become we.

-O-

"_I don't' do anything I don't wanna do."_

_Jackson had seemed pleased to hear this statement, and it was true. Aaron had taken the plunge because it had been impossible not to. His sanity had demanded it and his body craved it. Why had he resisted for so long?_

_He kissed him again. There was more pressure this time. More want. Jackson lightly ran his tongue along the seam of Aaron's lips, seeking entry. Aaron pulled back and looked at him steadily, pensive._

_To kiss was one thing, to French, well that was really gay, wasn't it? _

_Jackson had waited while this battle was fought and sighed serenely when, as the victor he gained the spoils, Aaron's soft sweet tongue._

_Aaron was surprised to find that he had the more dominant tongue. Once he had become used to the stomach-clenching hot wetness of Jackson's enclave, he had explored with vigour. He ran his own tongue against the glassy smoothness of Jackson's teeth. He discovered as he traced their edges that one of his front teeth was chipped . A defect not noticeable to the naked eye._

_Jackson had then kissed Aaron's face, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his lips._

"_All of this" he had whispered, "I want."_

_Not for the first time that day, Aaron had blushed._

_Aaron then moved his hands up into Jackson's hair. It was thick, wiry yet soft . Later Aaron would easily identify the shampoo he used, but for now all he could attest to, was the fact that he liked the smell._

_He ran his face over Jackson's beard repeatedly. He was a man, a beautiful man and Aaron was kissing him, in the full glare of the early evening too. He remembered throwing his head back at this point, and laughing. Jackson, taking advantage of the situation had leant forward to plant kisses on the newly exposed delicate skin, of his throat. Aaron had stopped laughing immediately. He could feel his eyes darken with need straight away. He hadn't expected to feel so strongly about the man he now held in his arms._

_Suddenly all the love songs made sense. The insides of greeting cards were no longer jokes. Why would you let this feeling slip away? Why would you muck this up? This was precious. Sacred even. Definitely worth fighting for. Aaron knew all about fighting._

_While Aaron had pondered one of life's great mysteries, Jackson had been busy too, Aaron looked down to notice items of clothing were now missing. Jackson eyes sparkled with mischief. He lured Aaron into a closer embrace and wrapped bits of himself around him._

_No words were needed. Intent was clear._

_As Aaron followed suit, voices outside the door were heard. _

_Hands stopped and eyes widened in shock. It was now a race against time, dignified discovery or death._

_Paddy had snapped on the light._

"_Aaron, what are you doing sitting in the dark?" _

_He then paused, taking in Aaron's redder than red face, his jumper on back to front and inside -out and Jackson's shirt open to the waist, but still buttoned up wrong._

"_D'you know what Paddy, d'you want to come back to mine? I've still got some cans in the fridge." Marlon offered, diplomatic to his very core._

"_Sounds great, yeah let's go and leave them to it."_

_As the door closed behind them, Aaron had let out a groan._

"_Leave them to it- did you hear that? They know."_

"_To be fair, we got off lightly." Jackson reasoned. "If they'd stepped into the room they'd 'ave seen your bare legs too."_

_Aaron looked down and blushed further._

"_We look rampant."_

"_We are." Jackson had let that sink in before he tentatively asked "shall we take this somewhere more private Ari?"_

_Aaron remembered hesitating for a fraction of a second, before nodding enthusiastically._

_-O-_

_They had scrambled to their feet and made for the stairs._

_Once safely ensconced in Aaron's bedroom, they quickly made up for the little bit of time, they'd just lost._

_Aaron had kissed Jackson with more authority now and a little more skill._

_Tiny apprentice shocks ran through him._

_Jackson's hand under his jumper, touching his taut stomach, had made him jump. His other hand cupping him had produced the same reaction. It was all so new, so delicious._

_Aaron had tried not to look at his single bed. Every time Jackson had tried to guide him slowly in that direction, he had slammed him once again against the door or the nearest wall._

_The bed made this real._

_The bed was the full stop, the end of the story._

_There could only be one conclusion if they made it to the bed._

_His old friend waited patiently._

_It was like a dance, a ballet, the way in which Aaron had pointedly avoided the bed._

_As Jackson's arousal went from naught to omg, Aaron had gritted his teeth and remained grounded, by sheer willpower alone. The effort of which made him sweat profusely._

_Jackson needed one killer move to shatter Aaron's false resolve completely. _

_He had reached out and moved Aaron's hand purposefully down to his bulge. The heat of which radiated his desire in no uncertain terms._

_That's when he'd heard it._

_The first groan._

_They had tumbled onto the bed after that. Aaron now eager to join all the dots and complete the picture that could now be labelled, Aaron and Jackson-lovers._

_Aaron continued to smile to himself as he remembered that night. Now he and Jackson were past masters at keeping their love within the confines of his slender bed, but on that first night mistakes were made and lessons were quickly learned. No habits had been formed and no rhythms had been established, so instinct, humour and lust had been their only guides._

_When the last vibrations had left their bodies and they had curled themselves into a whole, it was in his single bed that they had finally understood what it meant to be a couple._

_-OOO-_

Jackson loaded the last of his tools in to his van with a heavy sigh. He was glad he was his own boss and could set his own timetable. It meant that on days such as this, he could work through lunch and leave on time for once.

He was tired but knew an evening with his man would raise his spirits. Not that he would call Aaron "his man" to his face. It was a term he only used out of earshot . It came with far too much baggage to be tossed around lightly, which was a shame. Jackson knew that he was well on the way to loving Aaron, but he had to keep such declarations to himself for now, as he knew Aaron was definitely several pages behind him on that score. Another shame.

He knocked briefly on the door of Smithy Cottage, before turning the handle and letting himself in.

Aaron wasn't in the kitchen and didn't appear to be in the front room which was strange.

"Ari you in?" He called.

"Up here" came the reply.

Jackson bounded up the stairs two at a time, excited to see his …

"Wow someone's been shopping!" he gasped seeing the new bedstead as soon as he entered the room.

"Well don't look at me." Aaron retorted.

"Who then?"

"Who d'you think Paddy of course."

"Daddy Paddy - fantastic. How long did you have to beg and plead before he finally said yes?"

"Me! I didn't ask. It's nowt to do with me." Aaron seemed affronted that Jackson thought he'd had anything to do with the new piece of furniture. "He brought it for me. For us."

"For us?"

"Yup."

"Off his own back?"

"Seems like it yeah. What does it matter?"

"What does it matter?" Jackson almost laughed in frustration. "Ari it matters don't you see?

Actually Aaron didn't but he wasn't about to voice this.

"How is it that Paddy can make room for me in your life but you can't? How is it that he thinks of me as your partner and treats me as such and you don't?" Jackson was angry now. He knew he was opening Pandora's box but also knew it had to be done.

"That's not fair! I treat you as my .."

"As your what Aaron?" Jackson spat back "You still introduce me as your mate. That's when you bother to introduce me at all. Most of the time you leave me standing there, looking like some nosey stranger muscling in on your conversation."

Aaron would've loved to say that he was wrong but he couldn't. He still felt awkward being out in public with Jackson. With everyone _knowing. _Using labels and titles would mean that he was informing people before they asked. Handing it to them on a plate, that they might very well aim back at his head.

He wasn't at the hand-holding stage yet but he would let his hand sway next to Jackson's when outside. Not touching exactly but occasionally allowing his hand to bump accidentally into Jackson's without flinching.

It was a start he thought. Better than nothing, although he felt Jackson might disagree.

"Take my birthday." Jackson was on a roll now.

Aaron let out a long sustained growl. This was going to take a while.

"Please take my birthday because it was of no use to me."

"I've said I'm sorry J."

Jackson was too irate to hear him.

"The one day, one day Ari , I thought you'd make and effort but no, you couldn't be bothered."

"That's not true."

"I'm sorry, did I miss something? The kiss? The present? The feel of my boyfriend by my side?"

"J, I wanted to come. I was all dressed up and everything but I couldn't go out with you and _them."_

"Why not?" Jackson snapped.

"They're gay!"

"SO ARE YOU AARON."

"I'm not like them though am I?"

"You mean confident, witty and sociable?"

"No-camp!"

There he'd said it. Voiced his worst fear.

Jackson dropped his head, exhaled loudly whilst reaching out for Aaron and pulling him towards him by his hips.

"You don't have to be" he sighed. "you just have to show me that you're mine that's all." He said softly.

"I'll try J." Aaron corrected himself "I am trying. It's just that I feel you're so precious, that this, us, is so fragile like ice; that if I hold on too tightly you'll melt and slip through my fingers and I'll be alone again."

Aaron's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I don't want to lose you J."

"You won't babe."

"I just can't act like your friends, be that.."

His fingers motioned to represent a twirl.

"Listen you don't have to be like that. People have different faces and the face you see outside the front door, is not always the face you see behind the bedroom door.

I just want you to acknowledge me, acknowledge us. We are nothing to be afraid of. Accept it, relax, explore it. I'll be with you every step of the way, if you want me to be?"

Aaron's answer took the form of a tender kiss, which changed direction half-way through and became tinged with fire.

"Easy tiger." Jackson cupped Aaron's face in his hands. "I thought this was a dvd night?"

"Change of plan Jay-boy. We've got a new bed to christen."

"What no tea again?"

"Well if you're hungry, I've got some crisps in my pocket you can have." Aaron threw this line out there, not expecting Jackson to bite.

"Great thanks, I'm starving." Jackson broke away from Aaron's arms, searching his pockets in an obvious state of hunger.

"Ari, why are they all crushed?" He asked with a disappointed air.

Aaron took Jackson's dejected hand and sucked the salt from his fingers.

"Don't ask" he chuckled as he transferred the salt from his lips to Jackson's.

"Just don't ask."

-OOO-

**Comments are always appreciated.**


End file.
